This invention relates to a fluid flow system, casing, and method and, more particularly, to such a system, casing and method designed to be used with a meter for metering flow of the fluid.
Casings are often provided in a fluid flow line for housing a component, such as a flow meter. In these arrangements, the casing is usually placed in the fluid flow path and is provided with a chamber in which the meter, or other component, is installed. Conduits are also connected to the casing by mounting plates and bolts to pass the fluid through the casing. However, the casing is subjected to stresses caused by various bending moments on the conduits, the plates and the bolts. These stresses distort the physical shape of the chamber which often interfere with the operation of the meter, or other component.
Although there have been attempts to combat these stresses by adding material to the outside of the casing in an attempt to strengthen it, this adds to the cost, size and weight of the casing and therefore is undesirable. Therefore, what is need is a casing for housing a component in a fluid flow path that is not affected by the above stresses yet is not relatively high in cost, size and weight.